Keys Of A Piano
by Boin De
Summary: Its a new semester for Dean Winchester, & he's pretty excited about it. He's always been a ladies-man, but not this semester. Things are going to change when he meets Castiel Novak, a music major who wants to play the piano in his father's classical band, Justice Angels.
1. Chapter 1 New Semester

_**I don't own Destiel, I just own the few characters that aren't in Supernatural that I made up. Basically characters based on me or someone I know. :3 First Destiel story, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: New Semester**_

Another semester of college. Same familiar faces with also new faces. No doubt these were transfers from other colleges & first semester freshmen. Dean Winchester has more interest in the girls, though. He's always been a ladies-man. Ever since he was Junior High. His little brother, Sam Winchester, or as Dean liked calling him, Sammy, was still in High School, a senior. Dean can hardly remember being a senior in High School. Within one year he already had six different girlfriends, but none lasted any longer than a few months.  
Dean was making his way up the steps of the university. He had come across a few of his buds from Spring Semester. Dean reaches inside the building, heading for his first class, when all a sudden he felt a long around wrap around on his shoulders. "Hey, Dean.", said a familiar voice that Dean knows well.  
Dean smiles big & looks at his long childhood friend, Benny. "Hey, Ben. What's been going on?" He asked, throwing hs arm around Benny's shoulder. Benny chuckles. "Eh, nothing much. What about you?"  
"Ah, same. Dude, I haven't seen you around during the summer, where you been?"  
"Parents took me on vacation, last minute thing. Didn't even get to pack my own clothes, they did it for me."  
Benny still lives with his parents. They told he wasn't allowed to move out till he finished college. It wasn't that they were trying to control their son's life, no, it was they were worried he wouldn't be able to afford an apartment, keeping a job, at the same time college. They know how tough it it can be, so they are letting Benny live at their home till he's finished college.  
Dean & Sam, on the other hand, live with their uncle Bobby Singer. With both their parents dead, Bobby saw it his responsibility to raise the Winchester sons. He doesn't have any kids of his own.

"Bad ass, where did you guys go?", Dead asked as he swings his arm around Benny's shoulders.  
"Rather not say, it was hell." Benny says with a sigh. "I'm just glad I'm back."  
Dean laughs.  
"Alright, suit yourself. So, where are you heading?"  
" . Math." Benny didn't sound at all excited. Who could blame, not many people liked math, not to mention that was known to be a pretty strict professor. Dean nods, he had her last semester, & thankful he past her course too. He really didn't want to retake that class again.  
"Don't worry about it, man. Its only four months. The semester will be over in no time!" Dean always did try looking at the bright side of things sometimes, or at least make a joke of it to lighten the mood. His jokes normally rewarded him eye rolls from Sam, but even Sam laughed a few times.  
"You could always drop that class & sign up for another one." Dean adds. Benny shakes his head.  
"Can't. My folks would disappointed in me if I did, plus, I really need this class. Best get it done & over with, now, so I don't have to worry about it when I transfer the semester after the next."  
"Good point."  
"What course do you have first?" Benny asks as they stop next to the music room. Both boys now standing in front of one another.  
"I have auto, first."  
"Lucky! At least your uncle is your professor." Benny & Dean laugh.  
Benny is right, Dean is lucky, since Bobby is the only adult who knows how much Dean likes to work in his own space without other people getting in his way when he works on cars. Other professors would have some trouble with Dean.  
Dean nods. "Welp, I should be heading to class. Don't want to be late or Bobby will flip." Dean chuckles. In all honesty, Bobby wouldn't be all that upset with Dean if he were late, but Dean didn't want to risk that either way. He had promised he would do well in Bobby's class, though it was obviously clear he would pass with an A, no sweat. Cars have always been Dean's thing.

Dean & Benny say their byes & head off to their first class, but no after he bumps into someone on accident.  
"My apologies." Says a low gruff voice. It sends small shivers down Dean's spine, but he quickly ignores them as if he had no reaction. "Its cool, dude." Dean says quickly as he walks around the other. Dean didn't even dare look at the person who bumped into him, & from the sounds of the other person's sorry, didn't sound like he was paying attention to Dean either.

~0~

"Nice to see you make it, Dean, was starting to get worried you wouldn't show in time." Bobby says as Dean walks in, being the third to last student to reach through the doors.  
"Sorry, Bobby, had a run in with Benny." Dean smiles & shrugs as he heads to sit at the small round table in the corner of the room. The class wasn't really a class room, but a garage. It is Auto class, so there wasn't much need for table except for the one which would be used for lectures it there were to be any.  
Bobby waited to for the rest of his class to take a seat, counting seven. Good, everyone was here on their first day. Bobby walks over towards the table & takes a seat in one of the empty chairs.  
"As you all know this an auto class, not sewing class, so you should expect to get grease on your clothes. If you don't want any of your nice clothing to get dirty, then I suggest you buy a one piece outfit, comfortable & durable. And for heaven sakes, don't get your damn fingers caught & ripped off!" Bobby explains.  
Dean chuckles.  
"Same goes for you, igit. I don't want to take you to the hospital, dammit. God knows how Sammy will react." Bobby says looking at his only nephew in the room.  
"Yes, sir." Dean says jokingly. Bobby knows Dean isn't clumsy, & really doesn't need to worry about him, but he still cares about him.  
"Alright, here are the syllabuses." He says as he hands a stack to the student next to him & tells him to pass them on once he's grabbed one.  
"I want you to read over these. It lists all the tools you need for this class, though I provide most of them, but its nice to have your own tools. Don't worry if you don't have any of the things listed into the list on the second page. We won't be working on cars this week or the next. Lets go over the rules. Now, don't get all girly on me, there isn't many & none I see why any of you would have a problem with."  
Bobby adjusts in his seat to get comfortable before continuing.  
"Rule one, try to be on time in this class. I understand some of you live in a different town, or have kids, but try your best to be on time. Two, lets keep the drama outside of this class, okay? If you have something you need to get off your chest, talk it out with someone before or after class, whichever floats your boat, just not during this class. Three, shout for me if you don't know what to do when working on a car. Don't go trying to figure it out. I don't want you go & blowing us all up. Don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to live a little longer." The class laughs.  
"But what if you're not in the room & we need help?" one of the students ask. His brown hair looks greasy as if he hadn't bathe in a week, skin tanned. Stubble chin.  
"Then ask my nephew, Dean." He points at Dean & only three students turned around to look at Dean, including the one who had asked Bobby a question. The rest of the class knows who Dean is & knows his relation with Bobby Singer.  
Dean waves to them & they turn back around to focus on Bobby once again.  
"He knows just as much as I know about cars if not more. Alright, since we have another couple hours in this class left, lets waist it by chatting & getting to know each other. Or you guys can have lunch early, whichever. Wednesday I'll have some work for you, see what you know about cars. You won't be graded on it, so don't freak out."

~0~

Auto just ended & Dean is now on his way to his next class, French, with Mr. Richard. Dean only chose French, because he heard from the other students that Mr. Richard was a pretty cool professor, & because he needed to take a language class, so he chose French. His French class is just past the room where they always have the music courses. As Dean comes up to the music room, he stops in his tracks when he hears a guitar & a piano being played beautifully..  
He ricks a peek in the room to see who is playing that song. His eyes scan the room, bt come to a stop when he sees a young man sitting over a glossy wooden piano, his fingers moving over the keys elegantly. He looks to be in his 20's, around Dean's age. His dark hair sticks out in all different directions as if he had just rolled out of bed & started playing the piano. His blue jumper looks a little big on him, hiding the frame of his body, wearing light-grey slacks & dress shoes. Probably from a wealthy family. Next to the piano is a girl, also young, no doubt the same age the guy. Her short, shaggy, boyish, blonde hair is long enough to cover her face, but is being held out of her face by her thick black rimmed glasses. Tight black long-sleeve shirt with a purple winter vest over it, regular blue jeans & black & pink plaid skate shoes. Her pale skin makes the guy look tanned, though he isn't by much. She, herself, doesn't look like she comes from a wealthy family. She's sitting on a stool near the piano playing an acoustic guitar. Neither one off key.  
Dean has never seen these two before. Probably transfers. They don't look like their from around here. They reach the end of the song stop playing.  
"That was good. A lot better than last time, don't you think?" The girl speaks as she starts to put her guitar away gently.  
The guy shuts the case f the piano gently & nods.  
"Yes. I think Mrs. Wisher will be pleased." Dean knows that voice. Its the same voice that apologized to him for bumping into him when he was finished talking to Benny & decided to head to his first class. Wow, he didn't expect such a beautiful person to have a voice like that.  
Beautiful, seriously Dean? You must be out of your fucking mind.  
"You think? I know she will, Castiel, you are the best pianist that I've ever met. You should have seen the look on her face when you stated playing the piano to show how well you were at it. There was no doubting in those eyes, believe me."  
Castiel, huh? Odd name, family must be religious or something.  
Dean had leaned on the door a tad, causing the door to open just a touch more. It also caused a small creak, but loud enough for the other two to hear. The girl & Castiel both quickly turn their heads in Dean's direction. Dean's eyes lock onto Castiel's. Those crystal blue eyes locking with Dean's green ones.  
"Our apologies. I hope we're not preventing you from entering the room" Castiel says softly.  
"No no, its fine. I just... Well, I was heading to French & I heard you guys playing. I'm sorry." Dean says in apology.  
"Ah, what did you think?" The girl asks Dean grabbing his attention, now. Eyes crystal blue as well, but for some odd reason, only Castiel's seems to get Dean's attention more.  
"I loved it. Beautiful, kind of sad a little. Sounds familiar, I'll be honest." Dean replies in honesty.  
"Its a song from Silent Hill. Not our own. I kind of asked Castiel if he would play it with me, I'm a nerd when it comes to Silent Hill." She laughs a little, Castiel looking at her & smiling as if she were his little sister he knows all too well.  
"That would be why it sounds familiar." Dean chuckles.  
"You should be heading to your next class, now. You're probably late as it is." Castiel speaks. He looks over at the girl. "Same with you, Pan."  
She nods & picks up her guitar. She walks past Dean, but only stopping an inch behind him.  
"Nice meeting you...um...?"  
"Dean. Dean Winchester!"  
"Oh yeah, heard about you. Nice meeting you, Dean. Later Castiel!" she calls out before leaving down the hall. Dean looks at Castiel with a questioning look.  
"What did she mean by she's heard about me?"  
Castiel shrugs. "Can't say I know. She's weird at times. ", Castiel slings a grey messenger bag over his shoulder & starts leaving the room.  
"Nice meeting you, Dean. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime." Castiel smiles at him.  
"Yeah, sounds cool." Dean says then watches Castiel leave. It took him a moment to wake up & start rushing to his French class.  
"SHIT! I'm late!"

**_If you want to know what song I intended Castiel & Pan to play. Just look up Tears Of... Silent Hill on youtube. _**


	2. Chapter 2 Hey Sammy!

_**Chapter 2: Hey, Sammy!**_

Dean sits in one of the chairs of the table closet towards the only door to leave & enter the cafiteria. He was waiting for Benny to show up. They had bumped into each other between classes & planned to meet up in the Universitie's cafiterria.  
Dean had completely forgotten about the pianist from earlier.  
Just then, Lisa Braeden, a girl Dean has dated once before back in high school, but it didn't last very long. They had stayed as friends since then. Not long into college, Lisa had gotten herself pregnant from her, now ex boyfriend. Last time Dean had seen her, which was in the Spring semester, she was just a few months from giving birth.  
She must of had the kid, now, because Lisa was no longer rocking the baby belly.

Dean waves to Lisa, calling out her name. "Hey, Lis!"  
Lisa looks over in the direction in which she heard her name. "Hi, Dean!"  
She says, & walks over to him. "What have you been up to, lately?", Dean asks her," Have the kid, yet?"  
Lisa nods. She smiles. "Yep. His names Ben. My parents agreed to babysit him while I'm in school. What about you, Dean, meet anyone you plan to stay with, yet?" She asks him with the cocky-ish smirk, but more in a friendly manner.  
Dean chuckles. "Nope. Lis, you know me. I'm not the type to settle down. Its just not my nature."  
"That's true. But doesn't hurt to try, you know." She smiles.  
"Yeah yeah"  
"You just wait, Dean Winchester. Some day you're going to meet someone who you'll want to be with & won't be able to leave. And I'll be there to say 'I told you so'"  
Dean chuckles. "I doubt it, but if that ever happens, shoot me, okay?"  
"Who is shooting who?" Benny asks as he walks in grabbing Lisa's & Dean's attention.  
"Nothing, Benny." Lisa says "How are you?"  
"Been good. You look tinner. Had a baby?" Benny says as he takes a seat at the table Dean's sitting at.  
"Yes, a healthy boy. Names Ben."  
"Aww!" Benny fake sniffles. "You named him after me? You shouldn't have." Benny & Dean laughs.  
"No." Lisa says laughing as well.  
"So, no really. What were you two talking about?" Benny asks as he looks at the menu on the near wall.  
"Lisa says that someday I'll fall in love with someone. I told her if I do, then to shoot me."  
"Wouldn't surpise me one bit, to be honest." Benny says in reply.  
Dean hadn't expected that from Benny.  
"See!?" Lisa says. "Even Benny agrees it'll happen."  
"I never said I agreed, I say it wouldn't surpise me. There is a huge difference, chicky."  
"Whatever, doesn't matter. The point is, you'll fall in love someday, Dean. And you won't want to get out of it or be shot." She says in a friendly, but stern voice.  
"Whatever you say, Lisa."  
"Well, I got to get going to my next class. Nice talk to you boys.' Lisa waves bye to them, then leaves the caffitteria.  
"Do you think she right?" Dean asks Benny.  
"About what?" Benny asks hardly paying attention.  
"About...you know, me being in love with someone."  
"Don't know, Dean. I can't tell people's future."  
"But you said it wouldn't surpise you. What did you mean by that?"  
Benny sighs, deciding nothing on the menu sounds appealing.  
"I mean, Dean, is that even though you're known to being a man-whore-"  
"Hey! I respect women."  
"Yeah, their bodies." They laugh, then Benny continues.  
"Though you sleep with a lot of women, now, doesn't mean that one day you'll find someone who you will want to be with. Someone you'll love."  
"Dude, seriously. Come on, mean, Dean fucking Winchester. Biggest ladiesman in the whole school falling in love. You know what, this chick flick stuff really killed my hunger."  
Benny laughs.  
One thing he loves about Dean is how Dean reacts when it comes to moments like these or subjects like these. He remembered the time when Dean was sitting on the couch after his & Sam's father died & Sam came into the room, sat next to Dean, placed a hand on Dean's knee & said "Dean, if you ever need someone to talk, I'm here for you."  
Or course, Dean's responce was," Yea, thanks Sammy. But chick flicks aren't my thing."  
The memory caused Benny to chuckle, but Dean hadn't noticed it.

~0~

Not long after lunch, Dean & Benny decided to leave. They hop in Dean's black 67 Chevy Impala his dad had promised to give him whenever Dean turned sixteen.  
As he starts his car the sterio comes on playing Led Zepplin. Dean & Benny starting rocking their heads as Dean pulls out of the parking lot & drives down the road.  
It didn't take, but fifteen minutes for them to arrive at Bobby Singer's house.  
Dean parks his car around the back. When he turns the engine off, both him & Benny get out & walk towards the house. They walk in through the door being greeted by a tall teen boy with shoulder length brown hair.  
"Hey, Dean. Hey, Benny.", he says with a smile.  
"Hey, Sam." Benny greets back.  
"Hey, Sammy!" Dean see's Sam pulling things out of the fridge & setting them on the counter. "So, what's for dinner?" Dean asks, smiling.  
"Don't call em Sammy, Dean, & I'm making an egg sandwich."  
Dean looks at the plate with two pieces of bread on it.  
"Aww, no sandwich for me?" Dean gives a fake pout.  
"No, Dean. You're a grown man, you can make your own sandwich."  
Benny laughs grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit that's sitting on the counter.  
"Fine, bitch."  
"Jerk"

Dean opens the fridge & reaches in. He pulls out two cold sodas, then shuts the fridge door as he tosses one of the cans of Soda to Benny. Benny catches it & the two of the walk into the living room & plop down onto the sofa. Dean leans down forward towards the coffee table that sits in front of the sofa. He grbs for the remote & leans back comfortably on the sofa once more aiming the remote at the onely TV in the room & turns it on. As he clicks through the channels, looking for anything good to watch, the front door opens. No one needed to look, everyone knows damn well whose walked in through the door.  
The door shuts & footsteps are heard coming closer from the door.  
"Hey, Bobby.", Dean & Benny say in union.  
"Hey, knuckleheads.", Bobby replies as he walks into the kitchen attracted by the smell of eggs being cooked on the stove.  
"Hey, Bobby. Making an egg sandwich, want one?", Sam offers his uncle as he sees his uncle leaning over just a bit to get a good look at what's being mde.  
Bobby nods. "Sure, Sam."  
Dean looks into the kitchen. "Hey, how come you'll make Bobby a sandwich, but not me?", Dean whines.  
"Bobby is our uncile, Dean. Plus, he works by typing up papers he'll be passing out for his classes. Doing homework & studying aren not as hard." Sam says to Dean with a slight stern voice.  
"It is if you're not a brain like you." Dean pouts, going back to the show him & Benn had agreed to watch.  
"Be a man, Dean.", Bobby says as he disapears into his work room.  
The two of the couch chuckle feeling little interest in the show. Dean wished Dr. Sexy was on, but he knows Benny doesn't like those type of shows.  
One of the characters on the show him & Benny are watching started playing the piano.  
Dean furrowed his brows. Why does the piano remind him of something?  
He feels like he shoul remember, because it feels as if, whatever happened, happened today, but he couldn't quite place it. Not wanting to really worry about it all day, Dean pushes the thougt of his head & just watches the show.

Later that night, Dean had given Benny a ride home. When Dean started driving back to Bobby's from Benny's house, he spots his favorite little diner that has the best pie in the world, in Dean's opinion.  
He pulls into the parking lot of the diner, turns off his car, make sure he has his wallet satisfied he does, & heads into the diner.  
Just as Dean walks in, a waitress with long wavy brown hair & greyish blue eyes spots Dean.  
Dean takes a seat at the counter on one of the stools. He picks up one of the menus & starts flipping through it. Dean doesn't really need the menu, he knows exactly what to get, but he likes to see what they're having for dinner while he waits for someone to take his order. The waitress walks in front of him on the other side of the counter, her little notepad out, pen in her hand ready to write.  
"What can I get you?", the waitress asks in a seductive voice with a smile.  
Dean knows that voice anywhere. He looks away from the menu & up at the waitress.  
"Hey, Bela, I'll have the usual. Pie. OOO! Could you throw in a salad as well. Might as well get something for Sammy while I'm here?" Dean gives her his winning smile that so far has gotten him laid wuite a number of times.  
Bela was never a girl Dean dated. Instead, she was more like a friend with benefits. Whenever her or Dean were feeling for a little fun, but had no one to have sex with, they would just call each other up & meet up somewhere. Normally at Bela's, since she lives alone & Dean knows Bobby would not be at all pleased with Dean bringing home women.

"Sure thing, handsome.", Bela says as she turns around & gives the chef the piece of paper she had written Dean's order on.  
Just then, the door of the diner opens cusing the bells tied onto the door to ring alerting Bela that more customers had walked in. Dean paid no mind. His eyes went back to scanning the menu.  
"What can I get you, hun?", Dean hears Bela ask the customer.  
"I would like a small piece of blueberry pie & uh...", Dean hears the girl pause, telling that its a girl from her voice. Though, her voice sounded a little familiar, but he couldn't place where.  
"What do you want, Castiel?" Dean's eyes shoot from the menu to the customer. When he heard the name Castiel, he knew instantly who had walked in. Dean tried his best to make it seem as if he were looking at the menu without letting anyone know he's actually spying on Castiel & his little girlfriend, what's her name? Its something short. Stan? No, that's a boy's name. Though it wouldn't surprise Dean one bit if a girl had a boy's name. He once met a boy in his biology class in high school with the name Courtney. But he knows that her name isn't Stan. Fran? No. Pan? Yeah, Pan, that's it! That's her name.

"I'll have a burger.", Castiel says, his voice low, but loud enough for Bela to hear him. Dean felt something tickle in his tummy at the sound of Castiel's voice, but he did best to ignore it. Wow, he never would have taken Castiel to be a burger type of guy. He looks like the type that would eat salads like his little brother.  
"I'll be right with that, huns.", Bela says as she walks to the window between the kitchen where the chef works & the diner. As she walks over to the window, she spots Dean staring at the two custumors that walked in. Of course, in Bela's mind, she thinks he's staring at Pan, which doesn't bother her one bit, but she can tell that Pan isn't the type to sleeping around with men she only gets to know for about a day or two, then agrees to break up with the month of dating.  
"Not a chance, Dean.", Bela giggles.  
Dean knew what Bela meant. Whenever Dean would spot a hot girl at the diner & stare at her for a while deciding whether to go flirt with her or not, Bela would tell him if the girl would be iinterested or not. She was always good at picking out which girls are the easiest, which girls are the hardest, & which girls just aren't interested in men like Dean or men period. She could even tell which girls are nice, which are mean, & which ones are nic, but come off rude not intentually.  
Its the same technique she uses when she wants to steal something.  
Dean didn't feel like explaining to Bela that he had appsolutely no interest in the blonde girl, so he just let her to believe he was. He chuckles at her as Bela turns around handing the order to the chef. That's when Pan turned to look at Dean.  
Dean's eyes widen. He can feel the sweat starting to form on his face as he's thought he's been caught. How was he going to explain to Pan & Castiel why he was spying on them? They'll just call him a creep & avoid him like he's the plague. Wait a minute! Why was Dean spying on them in the first place!? And why does he care what they think of him!?  
If Pan had noticed Dean watching them, she didn't say anything or give any further notice. No, instead she just turns her attention to Castiel. They start talking in low mumbles, Dean can't quite make it out. He wants to know what they are saying, but he feels as if it'll be rude of him to go butting into their conversations as well. It was already bad enough he's watching them as decretely as porrible.  
Bela sets Dean's order on the counter in front of Dean in a baggy, knowing that Dean won't be staying to eat it, especially if Sam's salad is in the bag. It gets Dean's attention, so Dean looks away from the two talking& looks back at Bela whose giving him a know-it-all smile. He gives her a i'm-innocent smile back.  
"I have a feeling you're not paying attention to the girl, this time.", Bela says.  
Dean's smile fades into a slightly scared expression. "Well, no...um..er... No, not really."  
"Do you know them?"  
"Yeah, well no. Not personally. I mean, I've met them for a quick moment when they were playing music before their next class, but that's about it."  
"Oh! Are they any good? What instruments do they play?"  
Bela was more interested, now. Dean could tell, because she starting leaning againt the counter on her elbows.  
"Well, Castiel, the guy, plays piano. Pan, the girl you first assumed I was checking out, plays the violin. At least, that's what they were playing when I heard them. I don't know if that's all they know how to play, but yeah, their really good. Awesome good!"  
"Wow, maybe I'll get to hear them sometime." Bela says. That's when the chef yelled to Bela that Castiel's & Pan's order is done.  
Bela pushes herself off the counter. "Well, I got to get back to work. See you around, sexy.", she says before turning around to grab the other two's order.  
Dean chuckles as he stands up, picking up the bag, & gets ready to leave the diner.  
As he walks past the two, Castiel speaks to him. "Bye, Dean."  
Dean stops in mid tracks. He turns around with a smile on his face, not wanting to look dumb or anything. "Later, Cas.", Dean says before he turns to the door of the diner & leaves.  
Did he just give Castiel a nickname?

_**Sorry I didn't have the second chapter up. I've been really busy lately, so I didn't really have time to work on the chapter much. I thank you for your patients. I really hope you enjoy this chapter & I will do my best to have the third one up by the up coming weekend. :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Castiel

_**Chapter 3: Castiel**_

Castiel was caught by surprise when Dean called him Cas. Castiel has never been given a nickname before. Well, except for the nickanme Gabriel has been calling since the day his parents brought him home from the hospital wrapped in a white blanket with blue outlined angel wings imprinted on it, that his father had bought from the little gift shop in the hospital.  
His father thought it was very appropriate since they were naming thier newborn after an angel.  
"And here is your food.", Bella says with a smile as she hands Pan a bag full of their order. Pan takes the bag from Bella & says thank you, then her & Castiel make their way out of the diner. Once their outside, they take a sharp right in the parking lot walking up to a blue & white shinny moped with two blue helmets on the seat parked just right outside the diner. Castiel & Pan stop next to the moped. Castiel takes one of the helmets, & hands the other to Pan. Once Pan takes her helmet, she waits as Castiel puts on his & hops onto the back of the moped. Pan hands him the bad with their food to him, then puts on her helmet, reaches in her pocket for the keys, then hops on top her moped & starts her up.  
Most men hated riding bitch, as everyone calls it, but Castiel didn't mind one single bit. In fact, he doesn't like driving. It scares him. He has a phobia about driving, has had it ever since the very first & last time he's driven a car with his mum in the passenger seat. Castiel doesn't like to talk about it, let alone remember it.  
"Hold on tight, okay?", Pan says to Castiel before she starts driving off. Castiel has both arms wrapped around Pan's waist, while he holds onto the bag with their food. Though the bag is sitting on Pan's lag, they both know damn well that it would fall off & no one was holding it. They drive back to the college, parking just outside the dorms they stay at. Since their both Transfers, they have to stay at the University's dorms, which doesn't bother them really. At least the dorm all are well kept to, same for the dorm rooms as well. Only the wealthiest people can afford dorms at this University & both Pan's & Castiel's families are wealthy.  
Pan's mother manages a popular retail store for the fashionable men & women, while her dad is the head chef of a famous restaurant where she & Castiel are from. As for Castiel, his father is the conductor of a famous orchestra band called Justice Angels. A band his father hand put together. His father had told Castiel that Castiel will be the new pianist once Castiel finishes college, since his old one wants to retire after Castiel gets his degree.  
Castiel & Pan get off the moped & make their way inside one of the dorm buildings. In every dorm, the girls sleep upstairs, while the boys sleep downstairs. They head to Castiel's dorm room, his father had requested that his son gets his own room, since he shouldn't need any distractions when he has to study. Castiel's father is a strict man, especially when it comes to his youngest, but he only means well for his son.  
Castiel pulls out the key to his dorm & unlocks his door. Once his doors unlocked, he opens it allowing Pan to go in first, the himself. He turns around & shuts the door, then takes off his shoes against the wall between his study desk & the door.  
Pan takes a seat in the middle of the floor, while Castiel walks to his stereo & switches the CD's, then presses play. He then joins Pan on the floor.  
"You okay, Castiel?", Pan asks as she takes out their food & gives Castiel his burger, then begins digging in her's.  
Castiel slowly unwrapped his burger as if he wasn't sure if he were unwrapping it correctly. Pan noticed this & became curious.  
"Castiel?"  
"Hmm...?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, why would you ask?"  
"Well, because normally you would be tearing into that burger, but instead you're acting as if you're afraid it'll eat you alive."  
Castiel looks up from his burger & at Pan.  
They stare at each other for a good while before Pan puts down her food & lets out a long sigh.  
"What's wrong, you've been acting weird since the diner."  
"I was just... Well... I was thinking about my mother again...", Castiel looks at the floor. He looks as if he's about to cry. He felt like he could cry any moment, now.  
Pan lines her lips. She knows of the story of what happen to Mrs. Novak.  
Though it was only an accident, the youngest of the Novaks still continues to blame himself for what happen to her. It wasn't even his fault. It was the drunk bastards fault for falling asleep at the wheel after he had a few full bears on a Friday night.  
Pan scoots herself next to Castiel, allows her head to fall onto his lap with her hands up to her mouth in a cat like style, giving her most puppy look ever Something that has always made Castiel laugh ever since they were ten years old.  
Castiel looks at her for a moment, then starts laughing. Pan would only do this when Castiel is sad about something. She learned this once from a movie they watched when they were ten. Castiel was really sad at the time, crying even, & Pan didn't know what to do. She tried thinking of something, but nothing came to mind. Then, that's when the scene came into view. A little puppy was plopped onto a woman's lap with his paws up to his nozzle. The scene had Made Castiel laugh, so Pan would do her best to imitate the same thing when Castiel is crying or about to cry. She never pulled it off well, but she always looks funny trying which makes Castiel laugh.  
"Feeling better?", Pan asks, head still in Castiel's lap.  
He nods. "Yes." Still laughing just a bit.  
Pan sits up. "Good, I was afraid I would have to go to plan B, tickle torture."  
Pan scoots back near her food & starts eating.

~0~

Dean arrives home with his & Sam's food. He shuts off his car, gets out, then walks to the door. He comes to a halt when he hears footsteps just around the corner. As quite as possible, Dean sets down the food onto the ground, then makes his way to the sounds of the footsteps. Along his way, he sees a pipe just sitting againt the wall of Bobby's home. He picks it up & holds like as if it were a baseball bat. As he gets closer the sounds of the footsteps get louder. A beam of light hits the ground made form the light in Bobby's garage. On the beam of light, he sees a shadowed figure. He can tell its a male, but not who it is.  
Just then, the steps come closer towards Dean, the shadowed figure growing bigger. Dean presses himself against the building, trying his best to hide himself, so he can get the surprise on the intruder.  
As the figure is just about to come into view, Dean gets ready to swing the pipe, but thankfully he stops just an inch from the figure's stomach, not hitting the person. There, Standing is Bobby. Dean quickly sets the pipe against the wall again, then scratches the back of his head.  
"Hey, Bobby. Lovely night, isn't it?", Dean says, hoping Bobby won't clock him.  
"What does it look like? Besides about to get my arse beat the shit out of."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought you were some burglar or something."  
"Idgit. Lets go inside.", Bobby turns around & turns off the light of the garage, then him & Dean start to head inside. Dean picks up the bag he had set on the ground, then heads inside after Bobby, shutting the door behind him , then locking it. He walks into the kitchen to grab a fork, then makes his way to the living room where Sam is. Sam's sitting on the floor doing his homework with the TV on, but he's not watching it. He just likes to listen to the news while he does his homework or studies.  
Dean always makes fun of him for it.  
"Dude, how nerdy can you get?", Dean asks as he sets bag down next to Sam with his salad inside.  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
Sam reaches in the bag & pulls out his salad. Dean grabs the remote & flips through the channels.  
"Dean, I was watching that!"  
"Calm down, princess, the news is on everyday. Dr. Sexy isn't."  
"And you call me princess."  
"Shut up, Sammy."  
"Don't call me Sammy."  
Bobby walks into the living room from his study. "What are you two arguing about, now?"  
"Nothing, Bobby, just having a little brother brother love, isn't that right, Sammy?", Dean says looking at Sammy with a huge grin.  
"Yeah, sure.", Sammy says not sounding pleased.  
"Uh huh. Look, I'm heading off to bed. You two don't go to bed late this time, I don't want you crashing in the middle of class."  
"Okay, Bobby. Night."  
"Night.", Bobby says before heading to his room.  
Sam goes back to his homework, while Dean eats his pie & starts watching whatever boring show it on, he doesn't know, & he doesn't really care. At least it'll help him fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Chuck Shurley?

_**Chapter 4: Chuck Shurley?**_

The next morning, Dean woke up to Bobby nudging his shoulder.  
"Wake up, Dean. You have class in two hours.", Bobby says trying to shake Dean awake. Dean swats his hand at whoever was trying to wake him up from his errotic dream, but it did no good for the shaking didn't stop. Bobby was starting to become more irritated.  
"Dammit, Dean! Get the hell up before I drag you out of bed & drag you all the way to school."  
"Okay, kay, mm up", Dean slurs.  
"Damn, boy, what time did you go to bed last night?", Bobby asks as he heads to the other side of the room to collect all his tools.  
Dean sits up very slowly & rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"I don't know" Dean hums. He finally stands up & makes his way up stairs to get a shower knowing a nice hot shower will wake him up.  
"Don't take too long, Dean! Remember, you have class in two hours! I'll see you & Sam when I get home!", Bobby yells up the stairs before he leaves through the front door.  
Half an hour later, Dean leaves the bathroom freshly clean & fully awake. He heads to his bedroom for some clean clothes, tossing his dirty ones into his dirty laundry basket, which is overfilled. He'll need to get that sometime.  
He pulls out his favorite shirt, along with pants & a pair of his favorite jeans. Well, their not really his favorite, but they seem to be the girl's favorite on him. Faded dark blue with little holes forming here & there. Gives him that sexy ruggid look.  
He heads back downstairs & to the kitchen making himself a quick sandwich, so he'll have time to stop at the diner to pick up something for when lunch comes.

~0~

Pan parks her moped in the garage of the Universtie's Auto Shop class where Bobby teaches his class. He agreed to allow Pan to leave her moped in the school's garage knowing damn well that he would hate it if someone were to steal his car.  
Castiel hops off the back allowing Pan to park the moped near the corner so it won't be in the way of Bobby's students, though they won't be doing anything today other than going over what they'll need for his class & what the rules are, but she does it out of curtisy.  
ONce she parks her moped, she shuts it off, pockets her keys in her bag, then leaves the garage. Both her Castiel start to head to the main building.  
All a sudden, Dean pulls up into the parking lot, getting out of his car with a bag in his hand, & locks his car up. Castiel sees him.  
"Hello, Dean!", Castiel says with a smile.  
Dean looks over in Castiel's direction to see who called to him. He smiles, then walks over to Pan & Castiel.  
"Hey, Cas. Hey, Pan."  
"Hey, Dean.", Pan says with a small smile.  
"Cas?", Castiel asks, cocking his head to the side, a motion he's does when he doesn't understand something that Pan knows all too well.  
Dean was caught off guard for a moment. "Yeah, its a nickname. Castiel is just a mouthfull.", Dean smiles shrugging his shoulders. Castiel nods his head, now understanding, but Dean felt that that wasn't the only reason he gave Castiel a nickname. Somehow, he felt close to Castiel, even though they practically just met yesterday, but yet, somehow, he feels as if him & Castiel are good friends. But he won't say that to Castiel, nor to anyone else.  
"So, who do you guys have first today?", Dean asks.  
"Mr. Rosh.", Pan answers flatly, because her attention was reading a text she got.  
"I heard about him, cool dude. You have him too?" Dean asks looking at Castiel.  
"No. I have Mrs. Harvelle."  
"No, way, so do I! Have you met her, yet?"  
Castiel shakes his head. He didn't have the time to meet Ellen, or any of his teachers for that fact. Though his father always told him to, but this semester, Castiel didn't have the time.  
Dude, you'll love her. She's really cool She can be a tough chick, but she's cool as long as you stay on her good side & don't hit on her daughter."  
Castiel cocks his head to the side once again "Why would I hit on her daughter?"  
Dean just stares at him, smile glued to his face, but not a real smile. Its one of those times when someone says something to you that surprises you a little, to the point where whatever expression you had on your face before stays on your face for a good while.  
Dean finally shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." He chuckles  
Castiel just nods, still confused. Pan puts her phone back into her pocket.  
"Alright, well, I'm going to head to class. See you at lunch, Castiel. Later, Dean." She says before she walks away.  
"Bye, Pan."  
"So, Cas, want to head to class together, since we have the same class, I mean."  
Castiel smiles looking at Dean. "I would love that, Dean."  
"Cool."  
Both Dean & Castiel begin heading to their first class with Mrs. Harvelle.  
Five minutes later, they are walking into Mrs. Harvelle's room, Dean sees Benny sitting at a table in the back of the room, an empty chair next to him. No doubt he was saving that seat for Dean.  
Dean nudges Castiel getting the dark haired boy's attention. Castiel looks at Dean with a questioning look. "Yes, Dean?"  
"I'm going to sit by my friend, Benny, don't want you thinking I'm dissy you or anything." Dean point to Benny.  
Castiel nods with a smile. "I understand, Dean. I'm actually going to sit next to Chuck. We have music together."  
"Wait, you mean Chuck Shurley?"  
"Yes, you knwo him?"  
"I know of him, don't really talk to him. All I know is that not many people liked in back in high school & that he writes a lot."  
Castiel seem to frown at this. Dean was afraid that Castiel would assume Dean was one of those teens who bullied Chuck back in high school.  
"I never bullied him! I swear, I mean, I hardly knew the guy. I didn't even know he was being bullied till the end of my senior year. Believe me, if I had known earlier, I would have done something about it." That last part was a lie. Well, not completely a lie.  
If Dean had seen Chuck getting picked on, then he would have done something about it, but not if he didn't see anything.  
Castiel's expression seem to have lightened by hearing this. Believeing Dean was telling the truth.  
"Why would anyone pick on Chuck? He's a great guy."  
Dean shrugged, " I don't know."  
He did know. He knew exactly why people picked on Chuck. It was because Chuck was considered as a total nerd in school. He always did his homework, always had either A's or B's, was always writing one of his stories that he never tried getting published, he was considered a freak to the other students. Now, that Dean thinks back on all he heard, he kind of feels bad for the guy, but last he's heard of him, Chuck has been doing great since he started college. He's already had two of his books published, & is going for a third one. He's even got his own fandom.  
"No one picks on him anymore, do they?"  
"No, of course not! Dude, this is college. Most people who go to college grew up & stopped that childish shit."  
"Good. I don't like people who pick on others for fun." Castiel frowns again, then walks away to what is now his & Chuck's table for this class. Chuck notices Castiel walking over & lights up quickly.  
Dean never suspected Castiel to be the type who would get upset easily, but then again, he hasn't really know Castiel very long. He's only just met him yesterday.  
Deciding to ignore what just happened, Dean walks to the table Benny is sitting at, taking the empty seat next to his best friend.  
"What was that all about? Looked like the dark haired dude was about to kick your arse.", Benny says as Dean takes a seat next to him.  
"It was nothing. He just wasn't too happy about hearing Chuck being picked on back in high school, that's all." Dean loounges his feet on the table.  
"Chuck, as in Chuck Shurley, right?"  
"The one & only."  
"I remember that kid. Everyone thought he was some loser who wasn't going to have a future because he never had any of his books published at the time." Benny chuckles. "Guess everyone was wrong, huh?"  
Both him & Dean start laughing.  
"Something funny, Dean & Benny?", they both stop laughing to a woman's voice.  
"Hey, Ellen.", Dean tries to look innocent.  
"Feet of the table, Dean, this is a classroom, not Bobby's place." Ellen Harvelle says as she sits on her desk which sits in the front of the room.  
"I'm Ellen Harvelle, or Ellen if you may. I don't like being called Mrs, but if you prefer to call me by my last name, & only by my last name, then you may. Whichever, is fine with me."  
Ellen passes out the syllabuses to each student before going over the rules for the exams.  
Once the discussion was over, Ellen dismissed the class a few minutes early since there wasn't anything else for her to give the class.  
"Dean, can you come here for a moment?", She says, not really meaning it as a question. Dean walks to her after waving bye to Benny telling him he would see him before he leaves.  
"What's up, Ellen?"  
"Nothing much, Dean. How are you, Sam, & Bobby doing?"  
"We're good. How about Jo?" Dean wiggles his brows. He's always had the hots for Ellen's daughter ever since they were in Junior High.  
"Watch yourself, Dean."  
Dean raises his arms in surrender."I know, I know."  
"I'll see you the day after tomorrow. I'm expecting you to do well in my class."  
"I know, Ellen. Relax, you know I would never fail in your class."  
"Uh huh." Ellen didn't sound convinced, but she knew that Bobby would be on Dean's arse if Dean made a bad grade in her class.  
"Go on, before your late for you next class."  
"Later, Ellen!", Dean says as he leaves her room.  
Ellen just waves bye, then stacks more syllabuses onto her desk for her next class.

**_I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first three chapters I've posted, but that's because I wanted to have the fourth chapter posted up for you all to read, since I won't be able to do it this weekend. I'll be way too busy with final projects, so I'll need all weekend to work. I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I hope it keeps you guys happy till next weekend. I promise to make it up to you by making the fifth chapter longer than I normally make them. I appreciate you guys being patient & liking my story so far. Just remember this is suppose to be this weekends chapter, I just posted it early. Love you, guys! ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5 Mr Trouble

_**Chapter 5: Mr. Trouble**_

Dean walks into his next class, French, a class he had to pick for this semester. He didn't have to pick French, specificly, he had many choices he just decided to go with French. Mainly because Cassie Robinson, a girl Dean's flirting with since he started his first semester in University.  
Taking a seat at the row of tables in the back of the class, Dean feels his mobile vibrate in his coat pocket. He reaches into his pocket & pulls outa green covered mobile phone & reads, "**1 Text**"  
Opening the text, he sees its from Benny.  
**What class are you taking right now? Benny**  
Seeing the teacher hasn't arrived, yet, Dean moves his fingers across the keypad.  
**French. What about you? Dean**  
Then he hits send. Only a minute later did Dean feel his mobile vibrate again.  
**Philosophy. I told you to take a foreign language class during the winter semester, but you didn't listen. Benny**

**Okay, mum, I get it. Jeesh. Besides, Cassie told me she would be taking French this semester. Dean**  
Just as Dean sent the last message, Cassie Robinson walks into the class scanning the first row for any empty seats. Dean forgot that Cassie was one of those people who liked sitting in the front. Finally seeing a couple of untaken seats in the front row, Cassie strolls over to them & sits in the one on the left. Dean gets up quickly, taking his binder along with him & quickly takes the seat next to Cassie before anyone else does. The curly dark haired girl jumps a little from surprise of Dean's sudden appearence. Dean notices.  
"Sorry about that, Cassie.", He chuckles.  
"Its fine, Dean. Didn't take you for a French person.", Cassie gives him an accusing look, but smirks letting him know she means no harm.  
Dean leans back, trying to look cool. "What can I say, I'm full of surpises."  
"Hmm, is that so?"  
"Yep! So, you still dating that one guys, what's his name?"  
Cassie giggles. She knows very well what's going to come next  
"No, we broke up over the summer. We both just decided that it wasn't working, anymore. And no, Dean, I will not go out with you."  
"Awww, come on! I'm a swell guy."  
"You're also a playboy too."  
Dean shrugs, a smile plays on his lips. "Hey, people can change."  
Cassie giggles again. "Yes, true, but I'm sorry to say that I don't see Mr. Dean Winchester changing his opinions on how to treat women anytime soon. No offense."  
"None taken." THat's when Dean's mobile goes off again alerting him he has another text, undoubtably from Benny. He pulls out his mobile & reads the text.  
**I should have figured that would be the reason you would take that class! Unless somehow you leanred that the professor will be hot. Benny**

Dean was in the middle of texting a reply when the professor walks in. Thin grey hair, black suit as if he were getting from for a conference meeting or a funeral, looks to be in his late forties early fifties. When he reaches the front of the room where his desk sits, he eyes Dean, not pleased. Seeing how Dean is too engrossed in his texting, so he focuses on the rest of the class.  
"Evening, class. I am Mr. Zachariah. I'll be teaching you French. FOr those who are truely interested in learning the language, I feel you will be pleased by the end of this semester, but for those who have absolutely no interest in the subjest what so ever..." His eyes then settle on Dean once again. Dean wasn't paying attention. Done with his text, he's staring at his phone waiting for Benny to reply back. Cassie nudges Dean to get his attention. When Dean looks at her with a questioning look, she points at Zachariah. Dean looks up at the professor, feeling a embarressed.  
"Thank you", Zachariah says softly to Cassie, then continues.  
"As I was saying. For those who are not interested in the subject, I advise you to have this class change to something more pleasing, otherwise, it isn't my problem if you fail this class or not just because you weren't paying attention."  
Dean can tell that was mainly meant for him.  
"Now, as for the rules of this class. I will not tolerate any tardieness in this class. If you are late because of traffic or construction, then I will accept that, or if you have an emergency. Any other reason is all on you. I expect you all to come in here like adults, you are no longer in high school you're in college, & I'm sure all of you are at least over the age of 19, so act like it."  
Dean begins to read Benny's reply.  
"I will also not tolerate any texting in this class!"  
This caught Dean's attention, embarressed once again.  
"Keep you mobiles of & in your pockets. Or leave them in your cars or at home, whichever you prefer. I can't stop you from bringing them to your classes. Same goes for you, Mr?" Zachariah asks.  
"Dean Winchester.", Dean answers him as he turns off his mobile & stuffs in back into his pocket of his coat.  
"Mr. Winchester. I've heard a quite deal about you. I will have you know I won't accept your rebel attitude in my class, do I make myself clear?"  
That set something off inside of Dean, but he trtied his best to hold it back. Instead of speaking, knowing he couldn't trust himself not to say anything stupid, Dean just nods.  
"Good. Glad we're on the same track. Now, then!" Zachariah turns around, reaches in his suitcase & pulls out a stack of papers. He then hands them to the red-head sitting at the far left at the front row tables.  
"Please pass these around, will you, Anna?", he says politely. She nods, then stands up & starts passing out the papers to each student.  
"I'm sure you all can read, so there is no need for me to go over these. Have the questions answered by Wednesday. The questions are due then. You may keep the rest of the syllabus. All the rules are on there & what text ypou need for this class, how to contact me, when you'll have each exam. If any of you have question, please ask me before you leave this class, or if you don't have time, you may just contact me. I'll be generous, so when you resieve a syllabus, you may leave this class. You all have a nice day."  
Anna finally reaches Dean & hands him a syllabus. Deans takes it not without giving her one of his best flirting smiles. Either its the red hair or he saw Anna blush before she turned around to pass out to the rest of the waiting students.  
Dean grabs hs binder & dashes for the door tryig to catch up with Cassie.  
"Hey, Cassie, wait up!"  
She turns around giving Dean time to catch up.  
"Mr. Trouble on his first day, Dean?"  
"Mr. Trouble, me? Cassie, the guys a dick."  
"You know, it doesn't hurt to follow some rules, you know. Can't hurt you to stop texting just for ONE class." Cassie emphasizes the word one to make her point.  
"Whatever. I don't think guy would have liked me even if I didn't text in class."  
"You never know, Dean, you never know."  
"Yeah yeah. So, want me to walk you to your next class?"  
"No thanks. I'm meeting up with a friend on my way there. But thanks for the offer."  
"Alright, another time, then. Later, Cassie, see you Wednesday."  
"Sure thing, Dean."  
They part from there, & Dean pulls his mobile back out to read Benny sent two texts.  
**One of these days, Dean, you'll be wearing a collar by your own will. Benny**

**Let me guess, you have Zachariah as your French professor? Meet you in the parking lot at 6pm. Benny**

_I swear Benny is psychic. Lets see what Sammy is up to._

Dean searches through his contacts list, he stops on Princess, then presses text.

**Hey, Sammy, how's school? Dean**

Dean waits for his little brother to reply as he heads to his next class. His mobile vibrates.  
**Don't call me Sammy, Dean. Also, you know I hate texting in school. SW**

**Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone till we get home. :) Dean**

**Whatever.. SW**

Dean chuckles pulling his mobile back into his pocket. He always loved messing with Sam & is Dean knows any better, he knows that Sam loves it when Dean messes with him. Its kind of Deans way of saying I love you without actually saying the words.

~0~

Castiel was a little surpised when he saw he had another class with Dean Winchester. Dean was already seat in the middle of the class when him & Pan walked in. Finished with his text, or so it looked from Castiel's point of view, Dean looks up to see Castiel standing at the doorway. A smile shows on his face, his green eyes lighting up. Since there were two more chairs empy next to him, he waves hi & Castiel, then motions him & Pan to come sit next to him.  
Castiel takes the seat closet to Dean, while Pan sits on the other side of Castiel.  
"Looks like I have a stalker, huh Cas?" Dean jokes.  
Castiel tilts his head to the side confused. Dean still couldn't understand why he finds such a small reaction, cute. Let alone from another male.  
"I wouldn't stalk you, Dean." Clearly, Castiel wasn't getting the joke.  
_Poor kid. He needs to socalize more. _Dean thinks to himself.  
"Its a joke, Cas. I don't really think you're a stalker." Dean chuckles.  
Castiel just nods with smile. He wishes he could laugh at the joke, but he just doesn't seem to get the joke. So, he just lets it slide.  
"How are you, anyway, Dean?"  
Dean leans back in his chair, arms behind his head not really being supported by anything. It just something he does when trying to looks sexy for a girl. Though, he tries his best to ignore the fact he's doing this for a guy.  
"Pretty good. Have a arse for French professor."  
"Sorry to hear."  
"Eh, its okay. What about you?"  
"My day went well so far. I haven't come across any classes I dislike, but then again, it is only the first day."  
"That's good! What about Pan?" Dean meant it more as a question towards Pan, but she doesn't say anything.  
"She's pretty good herself. Sorry if she's not talking right now. Pan's has a lot on her mind."  
"Anything bad?" Dean is ctually feeling a little concerned. So far, Pan seems like a pretty cool girl, aside from the fact she doesn't seem to ike talking much.  
"No, no. Nothing bad. She's just trying to solve a puzzle in her head."  
"Ah" Dean nods, not exactly sure what else to say to that.  
"Who is your French Professor, Dean?"  
"Zachariah. Grey thin hair, dresses like he's one of the MIB"  
"MIB?" Castiel tilts his head to this.  
"Yeah, the Men In Black. Ever seen it?"  
Castiel shakes his head. "Is it a classic?"  
"No, but its a good movie. In my opinion, at least. Me & my little brother used to love watching it."  
"Oh. I don't see many newer movies. Father has only let me watch old classics."  
_Lack of social skills & lack of modern day movies. This guy is really something._  
But Dean can't complain, nothing wrong with classics.  
"You might like MIB if you like aliens. I own it on DVD, I can let you barrow it if you would like."  
"No thank you. I don't think I would have the time to watch it & fully enjoy. Besides, wouldn't you feel weird lending something to a complete stranger? I mean, we really don't know each other."  
"True, but I know I can trust you, Cas. You seem like a pretty trusting guy."  
"How do you know I'm not a bad person?"  
That's when Pan speaks.  
"HA! Castiel Novak, you be a bad person? I dare an anchor to fall on my head if you're a bad person."  
"Could happen, not the anchor falling on your head, I mean."  
"I know what you meant, Castiel."  
Dean chuckles, & the other two join in. Suddenly, Dean & Castiel lock eyes, breath being knocked out of Dean. As if some sort of spell, Dean can't look away, nor can Castiel. That was when the professor walks in, causing Castiel to look away & focus on the professor. Dean wasn't sure, but he thought he felt himself starting to lean towards Castiel while they were having their little staring contest. Dean feels a little twinge of disappointment in his gut when Castiel looks away.

_**I hope this was long enough to make up for last chapter's lame excuse of a chapter. X3**_  
_**I'm sorry I haven't put any fluffy Destiel moments in, yet, but that's because I want this stoory to last a little longer & I didn't want the two characters to fall in love right away. I want them to slowly work their way up to that. Next chapter I will jump to the next month, where Dean & Castiel are pretty good friends, there I will slowly work my way up to the fluffy stuff. ^^**_  
_**I'll try my best not to tease. ^u~ **_  
_**Please leave any comments, I would love to know how you guys feel about my story so far.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Popcorn

_**Chapter 6: Popcorn**_

A month later...  
Dean was just leaving his final class for the day. Benny had texted him to come over to his place after school, so they could goof off, watch movies, & lazy about. Just as Dean pulls out his mobile to read the time, he gets a text from Sam. Opening the text, he reads it.  
"**Hey, Dean, I'm heading over to Jessica's after school. Could you pick me up around 7? Sam**"  
"**Sure thing, Sammy. Dean"**  
After sending the text, Dean checks the time. 3:15 pm. He still has a few more hours before he has to pick up his little brother. Just when he was about to shove mobile back into his pocket, he thinks of something funny instead. He starts typing another text to Sam, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
**"Play safe, wear a condom. ;) Dean"**  
He shoves the mobile back into his pocket, then pulls out the keys to his impala & unlocks the driver's side. He didn't even notice someone walking up behind him.  
"Hello, Dean.", Came a familiar voice from behind him. Dean quickly turns around in a flash, a little startled. "Jesus, Cas, you scared me."  
"I apologize. I never meant to frightened you.", Castiel says, feeling a little embarrassed He can feel a blush crawling up his face. Dean notices, & decides he doesn't want to make the dark-haired teen feel any worse about it.  
"Its cool. Could be worse. Benny would purposely try to make me shit my own trousers.", Dean smiles trying his best to make Castiel feel better. Castiel only nods, he didn't really say anything after that. That's when Dean's mobile vibrates, letting him he has a new text. He reaches in his pocket & pulls it out reading the text. Castiel looks at the little device in Dean's hand, looking at it as if he had never seen a mobile before.  
**"Gross, Dean. Sam"**  
Dean chuckles, then puts his mobile back into his pocket. He looks at the dark-haired teen in front of him. "So, I'm heading over to Benny's after school. We're just going to be watching movies, doing bro stuff. You wanna tag along?", Dean asks Castiel. Castiel shyly nods in reply to Dean. Though him & Dean have been friends for a month, Castiel still acts a little shy around Dean. Well, he acts shy around anyone except Pan, but that's probably because Pan has known him since they were children. As Castiel walks to the other side of Dean's car, onto the passenger side, Dean hops into the driver side, then leans over & unlocks the passenger door for Castiel. Castiel hops in, placing his books onto his lap, & strapping himself in securely. Dean buckles in, then starts his car & pulls out of the parking lot & drives off.  
Within 20 minutes, they pull up in front of Benny's. When Dean turns off his car, both him & Castiel get out & head for the front door. Benny must of heard Dean pull up, because just when they reached the welcome mat, the front door opens with Benny stepping out to give Dean a hug in his bare feet.  
"Hey, Dean. Glad you could make it.", He says as him & Dean break apart. Benny sees Castiel & gives him a hug. "Hey, hotwings. Didn't expect to see you here."  
"Its no problem, is it?", Castiel asked, feeling as if he had come uninvited it. Its not that Castiel's never been at Benny's place, its just he never knows if he's invited or not, but you think he would know by now seeing how Benny never seems to have a problem with the little dark-haired teen being over. "Cas, have I ever had a problem with you coming here before?"  
"Well, no-"  
"Then, its no problem!", Benny & Dean chuckles, Castiel just smiles. Benny releases Castiel from his hugging embrace, then leads the two inside shutting the door behind them. "You guys thirsty, hungry?", Benny asks standing near the doorway to the kitchen. "Sure, I'll have a soda. Coke if you have any.", Dean says as he heads to the living room. "Castiel?", Benny asks looking at the shy teen. Castiel nods. "A soda would be nice." "Coming right up!", Benny disappears into the kitchen, leaving his friends for a bit to get their drinks. Castiel joins Dean into the living room. He sees the dirty-blonde slumped on the giant green sofa. Dean looks up at him. "Want to sit next to me, Cas?" Castiel shrugs, so Dean sits up & scoots over making room for his friend. Castiel carefully takes a seat next to Dean, leaving only a foot in a half of space between them. Not long after, Benny arrives in the living room. He hands them their drinks, then he walks over to the rack of movies. "Have anything scary?", Dean asks as he opens the can of Pepsi. Benny can hear the fizz in the background. "I still have that collection of Hellraiser we said we would watch someday?", Benny says. More suggesting. "Sounds good." Dean lifts the can up to his lips & takes a quick sip. He can feel the cold beverage running down his throat. When he removes the can fro his lips, he looks as Castiel. "I'm going to guess you haven't heard of Hellraiser." Castiel's heard of it, his father wouldn't let him watch it, because he believed it would corrupt Castiel, or give him nightmares. He's heard its really gory, full of people getting tortured, hooks connected to chains digging in human flesh pulling their limbs apart. Just hearing one of his older brothers, Gabriel talk about it, purposely trying to give Castiel nightmares, but also trying to give Castiel a little taste of what life could be like if he wouldn't listen to everything his father tells him. Castiel starts to feel the fear returning, but he shakes his head in reply not wanting to ruin Benny or Dean's good time. Besides, Benny said that him & Dean were suppose to watch them all, & now felt like the best time for them.  
Dean smiles, then looks over at Benny. "Pop one in, man!", Dean cheers, then looks back at Castiel. He can read the slight fear on Castiel's face, but he can also read that Castiel is trying his best to hide it. Benny turns on the telly, then starts placing the first movie of Hellraiser in the DVD. Yeah, he still has one of those. Feeling concerned, Dean quietly asks Castiel," Hey, you going to be okay watching these? They are pretty gory, not sure if you like that kind of stuff."  
Castiel just gives Dean a week smile, trying his best not to come off scared, but he knows himself that's he failing. "I'll be fine, Dean. This is actually a good chance for me to see my first horror film."  
Well, not his first one, but one that most people would consider somewhat scary. The first horror flick he saw was The Last Man On Earth with Vincent Prince, but to most people these days, that's not really scary that would make you wet yourself.  
"Alright. Here.." Dean scoots a little closer to Castiel, now leaving a couple of inches between them. Castiel feels his stomach flutter from the closeness of Dean. "There. So, if you ever get scared you can just use me to hide your eyes." Dean offers in which Castiel smiles to him. "Thank you, Dean."  
Once the movie starts playing, Benny runs to the kitchen. "Where you going, you're going to miss the beginning of the movie?"  
"Going to make some popcorn. I've already seen this movie like four times, I know what happens."  
Dean just shrugs, then focuses back on the movie. A man is sitting in the middle of an empty room, surrounded by candles. Sweat covering all his body, as he sits there with a cube puzzle box in his hands. He starts to trace some of the designs on it, causing the puzzle to move. The walls of the room start glow through the cracks, but this doesn't stop the man from messing with the small box. He traces it a little more, then all of a sudden chains with hooks fly out & latch onto his skin, tearing his flesh apart. The man screams in pain as he feels the chains pull. Castiel couldn't watch, it became too much. He quickly pulls his knees up to his chest, then leans into Deans shoulder, trying his best to hide his eyes away from the screen. Dean looks down at the scared teen. He feels a little guilty & sorry, but he can't help to notice how cute Castiel looks. It takes him back to when him & Sam stayed up all night just to watch Child's Play. A horror movie about a doll being possessed by a murderer who wants to switch bodies with a little boy. Sam had reacted the same way Castiel is now, except, Sam wasn't the only one who was scared when they first watched it.  
Dean looks back at the movie, now showing walking around the same home the man from the beginning who had his skin ripped to shreds was in.  
"Its alright, Cas, its pasted.", Dean says to comfort his friend. Castiel risks peeking an eye, making sure Dean wasn't messing with him. He couldn't hear the man screaming anymore, & its not like Dean would trick Castiel about something such as this, but he still felt the need to make sure there was no sign of the man & the chains. Coming from his hiding place on Dean's shoulder, Castiel focuses on the telly once again, but he hasn't moved from leaning on Dean.  
Within a few more minutes into the movie, Benny retreats back into the living room with two big bowls full of popcorn. He hands Dean a bowl, then takes a seat on the arm-chair closet to the telly. The boys begin digging into the popcorn, all except for Castiel who was hiding his face from, yet, another scary scene. The husband has hurt his hand badly on a nail that was sticking out when he & two other men were trying to take a mattress upstairs. The nail had cut him pretty deep & he was bleeding heavily, so he walks up to his wife for help. Castiel has never been a fan of blood. Risking to take another peek, Dean notices. "Look away, Cas, its not over, yet.", he whispers close to his friend's ear. Castiel nods, & hides into Dean's shoulder again. Dean could feel Castiel trembling again his arm. Looking down at Castiel, he offers his some popcorn holding the bowl up to the frightened guy. Castiel peeks at the bowl. Slowly, he reaches his hand in & picks one & brings it up to his mouth. Dean watches as Castiel brings the piece of popcorn up to his lips, trapping it between them. Castiel looks up at Dean. Their eyes lock, not even the scream of the man coming back to life from the husband's blood.  
Dean barely notices himself leaning closer to Castiel, their faces just an inch apart, eyes half lidded. Castiel could feel the breath of Dean against his face. Leaning further, Dean takes the piece of popcorn from Castiel's mouth, & kisses him. Their eyes close, their mouth dance, Dean uses his tongue to pry Castiel's mouth open. Castiel complies, allowing Dean's tongue to pass through Castiel's pale lips. That's when Benny breaks the magical moment.  
"These people are so fucking oblivious.", Benny says to Dean & Castiel, without removing his eyes from the screne, causing Dean & Castiel to break apart. Both their faces covered in red. Dean was disappointed that Benny had interrupted their moment, but he knew well that Benny never meant to. Castiel hugs his knees closer to his chest, trying his best to hide the blush on his face.

_**I know its a tease, but there will be more. I hope this will please you all till more to come. Next chapter there will be more kisses, I may even throw in a making out scene & Castiel finds out what happen to Dean & Sam's leave a comment on what you think thus far. **_


End file.
